ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
List of European Wrestling Federation employees
This is a list of European Wrestling Federation (EWF) employees, organized by role within the promotion and assigned brands. The alias of the employees are written to the left, while the employee's real name will soon be written in parenthesis to the right; employee's then without a name in parenthesis, will refer that an alias is not in use. Although employees are generally assigned to a specific brand, all employees are subject to appear on any brand. Main rosters 'Revolution brand' Male wrestlers *Ace Cutta *Andrew Watts *Anthony Tarantino *Anton Steele *ArJay *Best in the Business *Brian Adams *Discharge *Genocide *James Draven *Jeriko Kane *Joey Harris *Korrupt *Madison Divera *Mark Steele *Matt Bishop *O.G. Kis *Paul Blair *Ray Damian *Robert Davis *Ryot *The Living Highlight *Thor McKinley Female wrestlers in male competition *Madison Divera *Roxxie Roberts Female wrestlers *Britney Britney *Kelly Roviska *Jade *Lucy Taylor Referees *Justin Timers - Senior official *Hawk Willows *Michael Peterson Other on-air talent *Logan O'Riley - Revolution General Manager *Sean Williams - Ring announcer *Anthony Tolly - Backstage interviewer *Matt Moore - Popular backstage interviewer *Monica Mancuso - Backstage interviewer *John Stubbs - Play-by-play commentator *Mike Adams - Color commentator Inactive talent *Bret-X - Hiatus *Larry Fields - Fired via the Loser Leaves Town storyline *Riflewilly - Hiatus *Ryan Street - Hiatus *The Fight Irish (Shamus and O'Riley) Tag teams and stables *'Alliance of Defiance' (Andrew Watts, Best in the Business, Thor McKinley, James Draven, and Matt Bishop) *'Divine Intervention' (Madison Divera and Roxxie Roberts) *Ryot and Brian Adams 'Mayhem brand' Male wrestlers *Axl Lionsworth *Dante *Eddie Monroe *El Presidente *Glen Hendricks *Jacob Wright *Jason Kash *John J. Battles *Jonny Tramaine *Keith Melton *Kevin Thompson *Koda Daniels *Lee Fu *Les Slattery *Marcus Vincent Preston *Mark Mason *Matt Hybrid *Pete *Pitbull *Ryan Wisler *Schizophrenia *Sean Cameron *Terry Slattery *The Golfer Female wrestlers in male competition *Eva Michaels Referees *Justin Timers - Senior official *Hawk Willows *Michael Peterson Other on-air talent *Darren Williams - Mayhem General Manager *Sean Williams - Ring announcer *Anthony Tolly - Backstage interviewer *Matt Moore - Popular backstage interviewer *Monica Mancuso - Backstage interviewer *Chris Hush - Play-by-play commentator *Zack Hurly - Color commentator Inactive talent *Calypso - Hiatus *Jason Blade - Hiatus Tag teams and stables *'Influential Minds' (Jason Kash, Ryan Wisler, and El Presidente) *'The Slattery Brothers' (Les Slattery and Terry Slattery) Corporate management Executive officers *Mikey Sparks - Owner/President of EWF, makes occassional appearances *Jennifer Sparks - Chief Executive Officer *Justin Carter - Director of Authority/Executive Vice President of Operations *Seth Armstrong - Executive Supervisor Creative writers *Gary Cole - Revolution brand head writer *Phillip Evans - Mayhem brand head writer Producers, road agents and trainers *Richard Austin - Revolution brand senior producer *George Wilkins *Paul Johnson *Jonathan McKerlie Other personnel *Alex Assur - Head of security *Dr. Neal Andrews - Physician *Derek Lones - Backstage coordinator *Kristy Krupt - Online reporter *Jasmine Rosabell - Time keeper *Ryan Bright - Host of EWF PPV Pre-shows See also *List of European Wrestling Federation alumni References External links EWF Roster page